


A House in the Trees

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron takes Harry someplace special





	A House in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to the lovely [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) for two reasons. The first is because she's such a good friend she wrote Harry/Hermione for [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/156754.html)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=abagail89)**abagail89** for her birthday and because she posted Dan talking about Trees.  
Okay the tree thing seemed like a good idea at the time. Sorry about taking so long!  


* * *

Ron wasn’t sure he would even remember where the tree house was. He knew it was on the back edge of the property just inside the tree line. He and his dad had built it the summer before he left for Hogwarts and as far as he knew nothing had been done with it since.

It had been his and his Dad's secret, something just the two of them worked on, and it was going to be the perfect escape for him and Harry. The press had been hounding them constantly since they announced they were more than best mates and they hadn't been able to be alone in two weeks. In fact just this morning as Ron was trying to coax Harry into the shower a reporter showed up on his broom outside their bathroom window. Ginny would have been proud of the bat bogey hex that he used—the reporter didn't know what hit him.

"Harry," Ron called out towards their bedroom. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mate," Harry muttered as he raced down the hallway. "Do you know how hard it is to change clothes inside of the closet?"

Ron arched his eyebrow and stared, "Why were you changing in the closet?"

"Mate, all we need is for my arse to make the cover of some trumped up publication." Harry grinned. "I wouldn't want to shock the Wizarding World with my tattoo."

"Mate," Ron grinned as he pulled Harry to him by the belt loops. "I happen to think your tattoo is damn sexy."

"That's only because it says 'This arse is owned by Ron Weasley."

"Nah Harry," Ron brushed his lips against Harry's. "I like the broomstick underneath those words….it leads right to your…"

Harry rubbed against Ron and trailed his fingers along Ron's jaw. Ron shivered and he lined up their hips. He could feel Harry's cock pressing against his own and he bit his lip as Harry kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Ron," Harry murmured. "I'm beginning not to care if the reporters are watching."

It took everything that Ron had to pull away from Harry, He cupped Harry's arse in his hands, squeezing once, and he concentrated on that tree house. He felt the air around them change and familiar feeling of Apparation over took him. When he opened his eyes again they were inside the tree house.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask a question and Ron didn't give him the chance. He brought his lips down on Harry, crushing them together, and he bent his legs slightly to line up their hips. He could feel Harry's erection pressing against his own and he was nearly overcome with the need to touch bare skin.

"Off," he growled as he pulled at Harry's shirt. "Clothes off now."

Harry paused for a moment and waved his hand, banishing both of their clothes in one fell swoop, and without warning he was on his knees in front of Ron. There was no pause as his mouth closed over Ron's cock. Ron growled deep in his chest and threaded his hands through Harry's hair.

He looked down and watched his cock sliding between Harry's lips. He could see it glistening with moisture and when Harry hollowed his cheeks to suck his entire length his knees nearly buckled.

"Fuck…such a good cocksucker," Ron tightened his grip on Harry's hair and guided his motions up and down his shaft. "So good."

Harry moaned around his cock and let his jaw go slack. Ron loved it when Harry let him drive his cock into his mouth and he began a slow thrust of his hips. He felt Harry's tongue flicking the underside of his shaft, Harry's hands slid around to cup his arse, and when Harry pressed his thumb against Ron's pucker Ron whimpered.

"Stroke your cock while you suck me," Ron demanded. "I want you ready for me…I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want to feel your cock…fuck your mouth is hot…in my palm."

He looked down and saw the bit of precum on the tip of Harry's cock and his control snapped. He pulled back and forced Harry to release his cock. He slid his hands under Harry's shoulders, forced him to his feet, and spun him around to face the wall. His tongue left a wet trail down Harry's back and he dropped to his knees and wandlessly did a cleansing charm. He slid his tongue between Harry's cheeks and Harry pushed his arse back into Ron's face.

"Please," Harry whimpered as Ron circled his hole with the tip of his tongue.

"Please what?" Ron smacked Harry's arse hard. "Ask me for it."

Harry whimpered as Ron ran his hand over the red handprint he'd just left. He moaned when Ron's hand connected with his arse again.

"You like that don't you," Ron smacked him again. "You like my hand on your arse but that's not what you want."

"Fuck me with your tongue," Harry growled. "Please."

Ron brought his hand down and final time on Harry's arse and Harry moaned loudly as Ron spread his cheeks and worked his tongue into his arse. Harry's hips thrust in time with the Ron's tongue and Ron slid his hand around to slowly stroke Harry's cock. It wasn't long before Harry was begging and pleading with him.

"Fuck, good…need you inside me," Harry moaned as Ron dipped his head down and sucked each of Harry's balls in his mouth in turn. "Now, Ron, Please, please, fuck please…want to come with you fucking me."

Ron's cock twitched with each of Harry's moans and he quickly did a lubrication charm. He worked two fingers into Harry's arse spreading him and Harry swatted his hand away from his cock.

"Damn it, Ron," his voice was hoarse. "Just fuck me."

Ron was shaking as he stood up, kicked Harry's legs apart, and pressed his cock against his hole. Harry pushed back and impaled himself on Ron's cock.

"Fuck," Ron hissed and bent down to nip Harry's shoulder. "Fuck you're tight."

Ron began moving, his hand slid around to grasp Harry's cock again, and he watched Harry's body jerk with each of his hard thrusts into his arse. His free hand came down and smacked Harry's arse as he fucked him. The sound of his hand hitting Harry's skin, their bodies slapping together, and Harry's moans were threatening Ron's ability to keep from coming. Harry used his arms to push back, meeting Ron's thrusts, and Ron growled Harry clenched around him.

"Fuck…harder…Ron…ngh…ngh…" Harry called out and Ron felt the tightening in Harry's cock.  
He pulled completely out, bent his knees slightly, and angled his next thrust to hit Harry's prostate. He bent his head to Harry's shoulder and nipped the skin there as Harry's head fell back.

Harry's mouth was open in a silent moan and Ron growled in his ear, "Come for me." Harry whimpered as Ron swiveled his hips and brought his hand down on Harry's arse again.

Ron felt Harry's cock pulse and Harry let out a grunt as he began spilling over Ron's hand. He drove into Harry hard and felt harry clench around him, pulling his own orgasm from deep inside him. His balls tightened and pulled up, heat swirled out from his belly, and he saw lightning flashed in the behind his eyelids as he spilled deep inside Harry. The force of his orgasm caused his knees to give out and he sunk to the floor as Harry milked his cock. His heart raced and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as they slowly came back to them selves.

"That was brilliant," Harry muttered, leaning his head back against Ron's shoulder. "God."

"You can just call me, Ron," Ron waggled his eyebrows and dipped his head to snog Harry.


End file.
